disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
June (Little Einsteins)
June is one of the main characters of Little Einsteins. She is one of the Little Einsteins and is 6 years old. She is voiced by Erica Huang. Background June is a 6-year-old girl with pale skin, dark brown hair and big brown cat eyes. Most of the time, she wears a purple sleeveless shirt, a pink belt, a growing purple tutu (ballet dressing), reddish-brown ballet shoes and a pink headband. Personality She's a sweet and friendly little girl. Sometimes she can be a little scared but she can still be brave. She dances a lot and dancing is revealed to be her favorite thing to do. Friends Her friends are Leo, Quincy, Annie, and Rocket. She also has other friends, but they aren't human (for example: one of her friends is a duckling.) Appearances Little Einsteins Little Einsteins is only franchise she has ever been shown. She appeared in every episode of the Little Einsteins. Disney Parks She made an appearance Disney World as a puppet in Disney Junior Live on Stage! in Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park and Animation Courtyard. Also she meets and greets people, just like the other Little Einsteins, except Rocket. Trivia *Her name was given after the month in the Georgian calendar. * She's the only Little Einsteins character who wears earrings. *She wears the exact same purple tutu blouse everyday. *She has a class where she teaches blue-footed booby birds to do ballet. *She might be East Asian, due to her appearance. *In the episode "Show and Tell", she actually wears socks with her ballet shoes. * It is is hinted that June might have a crush on Leo. See example below. * After Leo got Saturn's ring get back home, June walked to Leo and thanked him with a big hug. *Even though she love to dance, she's more interested in ballet because that's the only dance she does. *She also might be a slight tomboy. *She loves space as much as dancing as well. *Like the other Little Einsteins' parents, no one knows what her parents look like because they were never shown. *Her room is yellow with a cuckoo clock and lots of toys. *No one also knows who even teaches her ballet. *She seems to be the same size as Leo. *She might have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). *In "The Glass Slipper Ball" she wore a beautiful, fancy golden dress for the ball. *Her dancing is fabulous. But She wants Maia to Dance to her own dance, not Maia's tango. *Her favorite dance move is a leap. *In "I Love to Conduct", She leapt across the water on the backs of whales. *She can hear the music in the background, just like the other Little Einsteins. *In Rocket's Firebird Rescue, June was given Music Power and may have it permanently. *In A Galactic Goodnight, she performs her Sleepy Spin dance every night before she goes to bed. Gallery June ballroom dress.jpg|June's Ball Gown Glass Slipper Ball dress 1.jpg Glass Slipper Ball dress 2.jpg Glass Slipper Ball dress 3.jpg 100220769-L.jpg June Ballet Pose 1.PNG June Ballet Pose 2.PNG June Ballet pose 3.PNG June Ballet pose 4.PNG June 4.png June witch halloween.JPG June kisses Rocket.JPG latest-7.png|June suit. Yellow Ranger Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Singing Characters Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Little Einsteins characters Category:Dancers Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Asian characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Little Einsteins Category:Geniuses